The present invention relates to a compactor, and more particularly to a compactor assembled without or substantially without the welding of metal parts.
In the marine environment, such as on offshore platforms or ships, compactors are used to compact refuse. Conventional compactors are constructed of carbon steel and many, if not all, of their metal-to-metal connections are formed by welding.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,121 (which is incorporated herein by reference) discloses a trash compactor for use in the offshore drilling and production industry. The compactor includes a container having four sidewalls, a floor portion, and an open top, all defining a trash container space. Compaction means (e.g., a ram assembly) is positioned above the container.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,930 (which is incorporated herein by reference) discloses a trash compactor and bailer combination for use in the offshore environment. The compactor/bailer includes a structure with four sidewalls, a floor portion, and an open top. The structure's floor is constructed of ¼ or 2/4 inch steel plate. The sidewalls are joined to adjacent sidewalls to reinforce corner pieces. Compaction means are provided and include a hydraulic ram.
Applicant's International Publication No. WO 2015/048419 (which is incorporated herein by reference) discloses a compactor system for use onboard marine vessels and offshore installations. The compactor has a cart with bottom and side members. The system includes a compaction unit formed of a movable upper frame with a shoulder and a lower fixed frame.
The construction of conventional compactors is both time and labor intensive, primarily as a result of the welding processes that must be undertaken in order to construct the compactor. In conventional compactors, the majority of all metal-to-metal connections are accomplished by welding of the metal parts. Accordingly, welders are employed at considerable labor costs. Moreover, the welding process is time intensive both in the welding process itself but also in the cleanup. Cleanup requires that the welding portions be punched to chip buckshot off the metal surfaces. The welded areas of the compactor must be subjected to sandblasting to a point where white metal appears in order that paint may be adhered to the surfaces. Typically, four coats of paint are applied, which results in at least four days of wait time while the paint dries.
Conventional compactors constructed by welding are susceptible to corrosion and rust formation, particularly in the marine environment. Cracks often appear in the welded areas. Cracks, which are exposed to the high salt content of the marine environment, often corrode leading to structural instability of the compactor. This may cause the compactor to operate less efficiently or cause failure due to the requirement for high force loads during the compaction process.
The need exists for an improved compactor that is more efficient to produce and which has improved corrosion resistance in the marine environment.